


Only You

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, idk is it implied balle?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Vegard angry fucking Bård after seeing him get intimate with someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> so, another prompt from tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy eheh^^
> 
> disclaimer: the ylvis brothers are not in an incestuous relationship in real life, this is pure fiction.

Vegard was fuming. He was trembling with anger, had to force himself to keep quiet and stay still, and eventually he turned and walked away, hoping it'd calm him.

But the music kept playing, and the loud bass kept thudding in his ears, and in his mind, the sight of his brother and Calle dancing together was still fresh, his brothers grinding against him in his alcohol induced state, Calle's hands on his hips, faces mere inches apart. 

He put down his glass, afraid that if he didn't, he'd break it in his tight grip.  
Another dulled throb of jealousy shot through him, and he turned around, eyes hastily gliding over the crowds until he found what he was looking for. 

All of his self restraint was gone as he saw Bård eagerly kissing their blond friend. His hands were digging into Calle's shirt as their mouths worked together. 

He stormed across the floor, heading right for the two taller men, and forced them apart. Calle was shoved away, a deadly glare shot in his direction before he turned to Bård and felt the rage boil inside himself. He grabbed Bård by the arm, roughly pulling him along as he headed out of the club.

"Vegard- stop!" Bård protested drunkenly. "We were just having fun!"   
"Fun?" Vegard wanted to laugh, but his voice was cold and his grip tightened as he dragged Bård back into a secluded alley, where no one was in sight. 

"Ow," Bård muttered as Vegard threw him against the brick wall, back slamming into it. Vegard was over him immediately, even though his disadvantage of being shorter than his little brother was prominent, he made that up with his anger and strength. He pushed himself against bård, chest to chest, his breath rough on bård's face as he glared at him.

"Just having fun? I saw you," Vegard growled, hands snaking up Bård's chest and coming to rest over his throat, fingers pressing into his skin.  
"I saw what you were doing," he continued. Vegard knew how Bård was when he was drunk, he did the most stupid things, couldn't help himself, which was how their own little situation had started, and Vegard knew he shouldn't be too hard on him, but jealousy was coursing through his veins.

He pushed his thumb into Bård's skin, heard his breath start to rasp as he clogged his airways, and let his other hand drop down to his pants, opening them quickly and shoving his hand into his boxers.

"Vegard..." Bård rasped, vision getting blurry as Vegard gripped his dick and started pulling on him, and the hand around his throat tightened its hold as well. 

"Did you want to fuck him? Hmm?" Vegard asked coldly, eyes fixed on Bård's flushed face, his blue eyes contrasting well against the blush on his face. "Bet you rather wanted him to fuck you," he leaned in and hissed the words into Bård's ear. "Did you want his cock in your mouth maybe? Hmm?" It was the heat of the moment that let the words slip out of his mouth, he was so mad, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.   
He felt bård harden in his grip, and slowed his movement, hand moving slowly up and down the swelling flesh.

"No," Bård whimpered, and moaned quietly.   
"No?" Vegard repeated and loosened his grip on Bårds throat, as well as stilled his slow jerks on Bård's cock. 

He waited for an answer, eyes darting from Bård's glassy eyes to his lips and back up again. He was already hard and ready to go himself, and seeing his little brother like that wasn't helping.   
"Only you," Bårds hand gripped vegard's shirt loosely, needing something to keep him up on his feet.

"Liar," Vegard growled, and crushed his lips against Bårds. He pushed him roughly against the wall, pressed him painfully hard against the cold concrete, and licked over his mouth, forced his mouth open and deepened the kiss. Bård wasn't fighting it though, he willingly opened his mouth, spread his legs a bit further apart, and whined into the kiss. The alcohol made him noisier than usual, he mewled and whimpered as Vegard's tongue slipped into his mouth and licked his own, groaned when Vegard bit down on his lower lip and gasped when he felt Vegard's hardon press against his thigh. 

"You're a dirty little bitch, you know that?" Vegard pulled away and pressed his cheek against Bårds, breathing hot against his ear. His thumbs slid under the waistband of Bård's underwear, and he trailed them over to each of his hips, before pushing his pants and boxers down.  
Bård whimpered as the cool air hit his skin, he gradually felt his drunkenness disappear, and started worrying if anyone would find them. 

"And a slut. You're a dirty little cockslut," Vegard continued as he turned Bård around swiftly and pushed him against the wall again. "Aren't you?"  
Bård grunted and blushed, biting his lower lip. He loved hearing Vegard get angry, riling him up was something that hardly ever worked, but he hadn't expected this, and a mixture of fear and pleasure rushed through his veins, along with the alcohol.

"You want my cock?" Vegard breathed against his neck as his fingers clawed his skin. "I know you do, you've told me how you love it, love having my cock inside you."   
"Oh god.." Bård breathed, parted his legs, and pushed himself back against Vegard. "Please.."  
"Hmm?" Vegard opened his own pants and pushed them just as far down as he needed, and his hard member came into view. "Or would you rather that it was Calle touching you?" He leaned over him again, lips right by his ear as he spoke, and his fingers slipped over his cleft, nudging gently at the puckered hole. "You'd rather have him fucking you?"  
Bård swallowed hard. "No, vegard-" he managed to get out as his brothers fingers teased him. 

Vegard drew in a sharp breath, stood up straight and positioned himself, his hands spreading Bård roughly and quickly pushing in. He ignored bårds cry of pain and forced himself all the way into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and burying himself to the hilt inside him. The sensation of being inside him was overwhelming, feeling him so tight and clenching around him as he moved was too good.

"Fuck-" vegard groaned as he pulled out of him again, leaving only the tip inside, before he slammed into him again.   
Bård cried out several times, having been entered without any preparation hurt like hell, and Vegard stretched him out and forced himself in hard. His pace was erratic and his rough thrusts were more for punishment than for pleasure. 

"You picturing that it's him fucking you?" Vegard said through gritted teeth.   
"Mmh.. n-no" Bård moaned, tears forming in his eyes. He was in horrible pain, he only waited for Vegard to hit the good spot inside him, drown away the pain and replace it with euphoric pleasure. He bucked his hips in hope to quicken the feeling, but Vegard knew that this was what he wanted. He stilled inside him, watched him squirm and sob and plead quietly. 

"Vegard- mmh, please, don't stop," Bård panted. "Need you.." Vegard's cock inside him was incredibly teasing, throbbing and intruding into his tight space, and the now dull pain made Bård even more horny than he dared to admit, his cock twitching. 

Vegard licked two fingers and ran them over his brothers stretched hole, his free hand spreading Bård as he caressed the sensitive flesh. 

"Vegard! I'm sorry- I'm sorry, please..." Bård gasped out as the fingers nudged in, stretching him out farther. The hand on his ass cheek disappeared, and instead found its way into his hair, yanking him back violently.

"You're sorry?" Vegard hissed, as he pulled out of him, and with a grunt slammed back in, making Bård moan as he finally made contact with his prostrate. "Sorry for what?" He continued as he repeated his motions, pulling out, and then with long forceful thrusts pushing back into Bård's tight ass, groaning everytime he passed the good spot inside Bård, as it made him clench up and tightened around him momentarily.

"I'm sorry f-uhhh-for dancing wi-with Calle," Bård moaned, shots of pleasure running up his spine with every thrust. "For kissing him, a-aaaahh- and," he carried on, but his mind went blank as Vegard's free hand found its way down to his leaking cock, hard and aching, and started pumping him shallowly. Vegards grip on his hair tightened as well and he pulled his head back so his neck was bared, and placed his parted lips on his throat, sucking hard on the soft skin below his jaw.

"And?" Vegard coaxed, voice deep and husky right by his ear, and he slammed into him again, to remind him just who it was that was in control of his pleasure, and who could give him the best pleasure.  
Bård groaned. "And... and I'll never do it again, only you- o-only you," 

"Good! I'm glad we've come to a mutual understanding," Vegard panted, and his tongue darted out and licked Bård's neck, ever so gently over the bruises flesh he'd been sucking on.  
Bård whimpered. "Vegard... you know I'm yours, please just-" he sucked in a sharp breath as Vegard's hand palmed over his cockhead. "Just fuck me- properly!"   
Vegard pushed him up against the wall. "You think you have any right to order me around right now?" He growled into his ear. A twisted thrill formed in his abdomen at Bård's words though, he was his. Bård was his, and that felt just as perverted and good as fucking him. He felt his little brother grind up against him eagerly, heard his whimpering pleads, and finally started moving again, thrusting shallowly into him.

"My little bitch," he murmured against his ear. "that's what you are, aren't you?" He traced his fingers over Bårds thigh, feeling his muscles tremble under his fingertips.   
"Y-yes," Bård stuttered as Vegard pushed into him.  
"Not Calles, or anyone else's, but mine!" He thrusted exceptionally hard at the end of the sentence, loving the whimpers that came from his brother.   
He picked up his pace and slammed into him, his hand gripping Bård's neck and the other one digging into his hip.

And abundance of whines and moans spilled from Bård's mouth, helplessly he begged for more and started jerking himself in time with his brothers thrusts.  
Bård whined as Vegard hit his prostrate with every thrust, his swollen cock filling him to the brim and edging him on to cum.

"You gonna cum for me now?" Vegard panted, his own orgasm building up quickly, as he heard the mewls coming from Bård and the slick sounds of his hand moving frantically up and down his hard member.   
"I have to, I can't-" Bård swallowed hard as he continued pumping himself, he wss walking on the edge and just needed a little more to tip over it.

"Lets see how good you can be," Vegard grunted, pushing into him one final time and spilling his sins inside him. He continued thrusting all through his orgasm, and it didn't take Bård long to follow, his face pressed against the cold concrete as he jerked himself to release.

Vegard was quick to pull out, and fixed his pants, buckling his belt as he looked at his brothers back, moving quickly as he breathed. His eyes wandered lower and rested on his ass, red and bruised, and a thin streak of cum running down his thigh from his cleft. 

Vegard nudged his brothers shoulder. "Get dressed, someone might see us." He said calmly, getting control of his breathing and his quickened heartbeats.

Bård was quiet as he pulled his pants up, the alcohol had long since worn out its effect, and his ass was hurting. Vegard had never taken him so roughly, never without preparation. 

"Hey," vegard said. He put his hand on bård's neck and pulled him closer, their foreheads touching. "I love you." His words were sincere, his anger had calmed, and was now substituted by guild. Never in his life had he ever thought he'd feel like he had done earlier that very evening, he never thought he'd get so jealous over his brother with someone else, but it had happened, and he had acted upon it, and now he felt like shit.  
Bård mumbled a reply, his gaze looking down at his feet.

"Bård," Vegard tried, and grabbed his hand with his free one, squeezing reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I-"  
"It's okay. I'm alright." Bård interrupted him. He turned his hand, and let his fingers slip in between Vegards.

"Let's go home," Vegard said as he tightened his grip on his hand. "Screw Calle and that club, lets just go home together?" He asked gingerly. ”We'll take a shower and get cleaned up, order a pizza and watch Django Unchained.”  
"Mmhm.." a little smile tugged on Bård's lips, and he finally looked up, meeting his brothers brown gaze, full of regret, immediately. 

"I love you too." He whispered after a moment of silence.


End file.
